Chicken Soup
by Kittypride16
Summary: Dawn has to stay home from the prom because of her cold, missing her chance to get the crown. Yet, her sadness is nothing a little chicken soup can't heal. Ikarishipping and Slight Contestshipping.


Okay, I am here for a special story, which is my first real one-shot. Anyway, this is it.

**CHICKEN SOUP **

**Dedicated to: Bluejay511**

Dawn paced her bedroom floor. Tonight was the night of the prom, she had been looking forward it for the last month, but now she didn't know if she could go. She had caught the flu a few days ago, and she waiting to hear from the doctor. After a few more circles the phone rang.

"Uh huh." Dawn ran down stairs and listened to her mother talk at the dining room table. "Oh, no." Dawn inhaled sharply. Now she was hoping that this wasn't the doctor. The words 'oh no' were never followed by anything good. "Ah, okay I see." Dawn slid in one of the chairs and stared anxiously at her mom. She then put her hand in her mouth and began to unconsciously bite her nails. "Thank you so much – yes – I will make sure." Her mom paused and looked at Dawn. "You have a nice evening as well Dr. Pavolac." Dawn's mom hung up the phone and looked at her anxious daughter. "Sorry honey, the doctor says you have two more days of bed rest."

"No mom, I feel fine." Dawn protested glumly. "Mom, you have to believe me, plus I can't miss this." Dawn then used the best pout she could. Her lips curled down and her eyes grew large and tearful. "Mom, please, I can't miss this." Dawn's mom sighed and looked at her.

"I am so sorry honey, I know you were looking forward to this, but there is always next year." Dawn soon burst into tears and ran back upstairs to her bedroom. She couldn't believe this. This was her stupid luck that on the night of her prom she would be forced to stay home. She lay in her bed for another hour and then looked over at the clock, just one more hour until it started.

"So unfair." She groaned again, pulling the blue frizzled mess on her head which was so called hair. Then she got a plan. What if she decided to sneak out? It seemed logical to her. She already knew her mom was planning to go grocery shopping in a moment or so. If she could just get ready and wait, she could sneak out, meet Paul, and get the crown. Her plan seemed almost flawless.

Dawn went to the bathroom and showered, brushed her teeth, and curled her hair. She then heard her mom humming lightly downstairs. She went back into the room and looked at the clock. Twenty minutes to go. She quickly slipped into the blue ballroom satin dress, and walked back to the bathroom and applied the necessary make-up. She then ran back to the room to find her shoes.

"Dawn, I am off to the market. Be good and get some rest ok?" Dawn mom paused for a second to listen to her daughter's response. "Dawn?" Her mother cautioned getting worried. Dawn almost panicked as she heard her mom began up the stairs. She then quickly found her voice.

"Okay, mom. Don't worry about me." She said as un-nervous as she could. Dawn heard her mom stop on the staircase again.

"Are you sure honey, are you alright?"Dawn answered quickly once more.

"Of course mom. No need to worry." Dawn said as care free as she could force out. She heard her mom mutter something incoherent and then she heard the front door close. She looked over at the clock, which read 11:52. She was sure if she hurried she could make it. She slipped on her high heels, grabbed her handbag and headed for the door.

"Dawn it's me, I ju---" Dawn's mom started as she reached for the door at the same time Dawn pulled it open. "Dawn."Her mother scolded as she grabbed her daughters hand and pulled her back up the stairs to her room. "Were you really going to just sneak out like that?" As her mom talked, she began to feel guilty. "I hope realize that this will cause for some serious punishment, now take that dress off right now." Dawn took the dress off and her mom snatched it and the shoes away from her and went to her room with them.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, but I had to try to go." Dawn said whining. She was about to say something else but her mom stopped her and pushed her back into her room.

"To your bed right now young lady, I am so glad I forgot my grocery list or I wouldn't have been able to make sure you said put." Dawn felt tears slip down her cheek as she once again lay down in her bed. She was about to apologize again but there was a knock on the door. She let her mom answer it as she pulled on her pajamas.

"Of course you can Paul, you are always welcomed." She heard her mom say downstairs. She bounded down as quickly as possible to see her boyfriend standing at the door in a gray suit. She mouthed a quick sorry that Paul seemed to ignore. "You know Paul, I am glad you are here. Make sure she stays in the bed as well okay?" Paul nodded his head and thanked her once again. Once her mom was gone again Paul spoke.

"Of course you would get sick on a day like this, Troublesome." Dawn fumed and Paul chuckled lightly walking up the stair. Dawn soon followed

"Where do you think you're going?" Dawn asked when she watched Paul open the door to her room.

"Putting you to sleep, what else?" Paul answered nonchalantly. Dawn sighed and crawled into the bed and Paul sat in a chair. They starred at each other for a while until Dawn decided to speak.

"Do you think you can get me some water please?" She asked kindly smiling to the raven haired boy. Paul shrugged and rose to his feet.

"Would you like anything else with that Princess?" He sneered in a mock sincere voice. Dawn knew that asking Paul for favors was like asking him to jump off a cliff, but she enjoyed the thrill she got from his annoyance.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I would like some soup." She said sitting up excitedly. Paul raised an eyebrow at her; his face was now showing his annoyance. "Please Paul, for me?" She cooed getting out of bed to snake her arms around his neck.

"Fine." Paul exhaled deeply. "What kind?"

"Um, I think I want some chicken noodle." Dawn said keeping the sickly sweet smile on her face. "Don't worry, you can find a can on the top shelf of the cabinet." Dawn said finally releasing him from her embrace.

"Whatever." Paul said walking away dismissively. Dawn lay back in bed and waited a few minutes, until she smelled smoke climbing up the stairway. She quickly ran to the kitchen to see Paul panicking over a small pot that was on fire.

"How can you burn soup?" Dawn questioned quickly removing the pot off the heat and into the sink. "Much less burn it?" Dawn then ran water into the scorched pot and turned off the stove. She turned to see a slight blush on Paul's cheeks, which he quickly hid. Dawn began laughing hysterically as she looked back at the black remains in the sink. Paul rolled his eyes and refused to even look at her laugh at his mishap. Dawn continued to laugh until her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered happily; her mood became glum very quickly. "No, I understand May. It isn't your fault right? No need to worry." Dawn repressed a sigh and quickly climbed the stairs back to her room. "No, I am sure. You and Drew should have it." With that Dawn pressed the end button and fell into the bed.

"What is it now?" Paul sighed as he took a seat onto his girlfriend's pink, fluffy, heart shaped bed.

"May say since we aren't here, they are giving the crown to her and Drew." She sighed heavily once more. "They were the runner's up." Paul nodded, however he didn't seem depressed about the story at all. "It was supposed to be mine Paul. I love May, but what if I never get a chance again?" She asked her lip began to quiver as she held back some more tears.

"You did the right thing." Paul says lightly as he holds Dawn against his chest. Dawn could tell that he wasn't going to say anything else, yet his presence was comforting enough. Dawn fell asleep and woke up a few hours later. She looked around and realized that she was wrapped up in Paul's jacket. She looked at her desk and saw a bowl of chicken noodle sleep with a note beside it, which read.

"_You better eat this!" _

Dawn giggled and set the note back down. She then heard May giggle. "He just left seven minute ago. I came by to give you this." May handed her the pearl colored tiara. "I couldn't keep it, you deserve it." Dawn hugged her friend tightly, holding back tears. "Okay Dawn, I have to get home. My parents are waiting for me."

"Thanks so much May, I mean it." Dawn said hugging her once more.

"I know Dawn. By the way, I think Paul meant it about the soup. He was muttering something before he left." Dawn giggled.

"Bye May, and don't worry, I will call him."

Alright you guys, my first one-shot. I hoped you enjoyed it. **REVIEW and if you want a dedication PM me.**


End file.
